


Storm

by Firefly99



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lightning - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly99/pseuds/Firefly99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of peeks into Miles and Bass's relationship in which Bass is scared of storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Bass glanced worriedly at the deep blue tent above his head before burrowing into his sleeping bag. Above his head the storm raged and the lightning ripped the sky asunder. Miles grinned happily, “I love thunder, don’t you Bass? It is so cool.”

  
Bass cleared his throat non-committedly. “Bass? Hey, you are missing the storm!” Miles prodded him with his big toe. Timidly, Bass peeped out from beneath his protective blankets. He gulped as another deafening roar of thunder sounded from above but bravely kept himself from disappearing again, not wanting to disappoint his friend. Tears began to form in his eyes and he blinked fiercely to repress them.

  
Glancing at Bass momentarily, Miles got the distinct impression that something was wrong. “What’s wrong?” He rolled himself over the ground until he could reach out and find Bass’s slightly sweaty hand.

  
“Nothing.” Bass turned away.

  
“We’re brothers,” Miles said softly, “you can tell me anything.” He squeezed his friend’s hand to emphasis his point.

  
“You won’t laugh?”

  
“No” Miles promised solemnly.

  
“I,um,” Bass hesitated, “I don’t like thunder.” He hung his head, ashamed of his weakness.

  
“I’ll protect you,” Miles promised and pulled Bass into a hug. Bass made a slight whimpering sound and pressed his forehead into Miles’s shoulder.

  
***

  
Laughing they stumbled inside their motel room, today was one of their precious leave days. Absentmindedly, Miles noted the thick, heavy rain drops drenching the outside world as he closed the curtains before pressed Bass against up the wall.

  
Together they fell in a tangle of limbs onto the bed, both of them craving skin on skin contact. That was when it started. The harsh, deep, rumble of thunder startled Bass out of his euphoric state and the illuminating flash of lightning confirmed his fears. He pulled Miles closer but just to hold, to use as a shield. It still upset him that he was this pathetic when faced with just a little storm. “Sorry” he whispered.

  
“Hey,” said Miles, “It doesn’t matter.” He tightened his grip on his lover and stroked his back soothingly. “I’m here.”

  
“I’ve ruined everything, haven’t I.”

  
“Never. I love you and I don’t care you don’t like storms, I don’t like heights. I’ll always protect you. Always.” Bass snuggled closer.

  
***

  
Bass tossed back the remainder of his whiskey. Out of his window of his office he could see the storm continuing, somewhere in that rain drenched landscape was Miles riding back from the latest campaign. How he longed for him to hold him until the storm passed. He poured himself another glass and drank it quickly, hoping for it to numb his fear and how much he missed Miles. He curled up in his armchair.

  
“Hey.” A thoroughly soaked and somewhat bedraggled general peaked his head round the door.

  
“Miles!” Bass cried, his voice cracking slightly. “I didn’t think you would be back till tomorrow, where is everyone else?”

  
“They’ll be back tomorrow, they stopped when the rain started but I wanted to get back.” Miles advanced towards him, peeling off his drenched jacket as he walked.

  
“Why,” said Bass stupidly, although he thought he already knew the answer.

  
“Because I love you and,” Miles smiled slightly, “I promised I’d always protect you from the storm.” He enfolded Bass in his arms and ran his hand through Bass’s hair in just the way he’d missed.

  
***

  
The sudden onslaught of lightning shocked Bass almost more than Miles’s odd behaviour in releasing him had. He had no where to go. He was scared. What was he meant to do now?  
The thunder sounded again like Hades' ominous battle cry and Bass wished for nothing more than the warmth of Miles’s arms and the security of his love. A long time ago he had promised him he would always protect him, now that meant nothing, Miles wouldn’t be here for him now. Uninvited, tears began to sneak their way down his face. Quickly dashing a hand over his checks, he hurried off into the night.

  
Miles heard the thunder and thought of Bass. He had promised him to protect him from the storm, his poor Bass, but he wouldn’t, not now, he couldn’t. This was just one of the numerous promises that Miles had broken to Bass but somehow it hurt more than the others because he had never failed at this before, because it was innocent, because it reminded him of pre-blackout Bass and how sweet he had been. It reminded him of what he had done to Bass by making him change, how he had ruined his best friend, his brother, his lover…  
Miles shook his head, willing himself to forget and forcibly turned his mind to other issues.

 


End file.
